Menunggumu
by cherry.haruno.39
Summary: RE-Publish. Sakura mendapatkan misi untuk pergi ke desa lindungan bunyi. Sakura bertemu kembali dengan sang prodigy Uchiha yang masih sangat dicintainya. Apa yang akan di lakukan oleh Sakura? *maaf tidak pandai membuat sumarry* mind to read and review-maybe?-


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Menunggumu © Peterpan ft. Chrisye**

**This Story is MINE © Maya Hamazaki  
**

**Genre; Romance  
**

**Rate; T**

**Pair; Haruno Sakura x Uchiha Sasuke**

**WARNING: OOC, ABAL, GAJE, Miss Typo(s), canon  
**

**Dont like Dont Read!**

**-Normal POV-**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sakura-_chan_ "

Seseorang yang disebut _'Sakura'_ itu menoleh dan menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya.

"Ada apa Naruto?"

Naruto, pemuda_** Blonde**_ dengan netra sebiru_** sapphire**_ itu memamerkan cengiran khasnya, yang membuat gadis bersurai merah muda —_Haruno_ _Sakura_— itu menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

"Sakura-_chan_ , kau dipanggil oleh Tsunade-_Baachan_, katanya kau akan diberi misi tunggal. "Pria rubah itu masih setia memamerkan cengirannya yang - _**well**_ , itu seksi menurut Hinata-menghiasi wajahnya.

"Oh,, baiklah. Aku akan segera ke kantor _**Hokage**_. Trims Naruto." Jawab _**Kunoichi**_ bersurai merah muda itu.

.

.

.

.

**-Skip Time-**

**.**

knock, knock!

"Masuk!" Suara wanita yang begitu tegas langsung terdengar dari balik pintu.

"_**Shishou **_memanggilku?" Tanya Sakura.

Wanita_** beriris madu**_ itu menatap murid kesayangannya dengan pandangan gusar. Ia ingin Sakura yang menjalankan misi tunggal ini, namun disisi lain, Tsunade juga tidak mau jika murid kesayangannya itu bertemu dengan bocah yang sampai saat ini menjadi tambatan hati muridnya.

"_**Shishou.**_.." Sakura memanggil lagi.

"Sakura,, aku ingin kau pergi ke Desa Lindungan Bunyi, dan mencari bunga Kaca untuk campuran membuat anti biotik. Kau tahu kan? Akhir-akhir para warga sering terkena demam dalam jangka waktu yang terlalu lama untuk sembuh. Dan aku ingin kau pergi mancarinya." Jelas_** Godaime Hokage**_itu.

Perlu beberapa detik bagi Sakura untuk dapat mencerna kata-kata dari _**Shishou**_-nya.

Tunggu dulu?

.

.

.

Desa Lindungan Bunyi?

.

.

.

Bunga Kaca?!

.

.

.

Sasuke_-kun_?

.

.

"Sakura,,," Tsunade memanggilnya dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Aa,, Ha'i_** Shishou**_. _**Wakatta**_. Aku akan berangkat Sore nanti." Jawab Sakura dengan nada tenang, meskipun sebenarnya Sakura sangat gugup menerima misi ini.

"Baiklah, kuberi kau waktu empat hari untuk menjalankan misi. Dan..." Tsunade melirik Sakura sekilas, sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Kembalilah dengan selamat."

Sakura mengangguk dan meninggalkan ruangan _**Hokage**_. Menghela napasnya kasar.

.

.

* * *

**-Skip Time-**

Sakura sudah tiba di Hutan desa Lindungan suara sebelum tengah malam. Ia mendirikan tenda dan menyalakan api unggun untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Kemudian ia bergegas untuk tidur, agar besok ia bisa bangun lebih awal.

Kicauan burung membangunkan Sakura dari tidurnya. Ia mengerjapkan matanya, ia mulai membereskan tendanya dan pergi mencari sungai untuk mandi.

Akhirnya, Sakura sampai di Padang Bunga Kaca. Banyak bunga kaca yang tumbuh liar. Namun hanya satu yang ingin Sakura cari. Bunga Kaca dengan kelopak emas yang indah.

Setelah dua jam menyusuri padang bunga kaca, Sakura akhirnya menemukannya, dan bersamaan dengan itu, ia melihat sosok yang amat dirindukannya dalam tiga tahun terakhir ini.

.

.

.

_**Uchiha Sasuke...**_

**.**

**.**

**Sakura-pov-**

Aku melihatnya! Ia ada disana, sedang menatapku juga!

**'Didalam sebuah cinta**  
**Terdapat bahasa**  
**Yang mengalun indah**  
**Mengisi jiwa.**  
**Merindukan kisah kita berdua**  
**Yang tak pernah bisa akan terlupa'**

Aku mengingat kembali saat-saat aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ masuk _**Akademi Ninja**_. Saat itu aku terpesona padanya.  
Aku tidak bisa melupakannya barang sedetikpun.  
Sampai akhirnya, aku _**Haruno Sakura**_ dengan bodohnya menyerahkan hati, jiwa, dan cintaku kepadanya,_** Uchiha Sasuke**_.

**'Bila rindu ini, masih milikmu**

**Ku hadirkan sebuah**  
**Tanya untukmu,**  
**Harus berapa lama**  
**Aku menunggumu**  
**Aku menunggumu'**

"Sasuke_-kun_,,," kudengar bibirku memanggil namanya. Sungguh aku sangat merindukannya.

"Hn,, Sakura ya?" Aku masih bisa mendengar suara Sasuke yang datar seperti biasa.

"Aku merindukanmu," tanpa bisa kucegah, bibirku mengucapkan kata terkutuk itu.

Sasuke hanya memandang datar diriku.

**'Didalam masa indah saat bersamamu**  
**Yang tak pernah bisa akan terlupa**  
**Pandangan matanya menghancurkan jiwa**  
**Dengan segenap cinta,**  
**Aku bertanya'**

Aku melangkah mendekati dirinya, hingga kini aku ada dihadapannya. Ia tidak menghindar.

"Aku masih mengingat saat kita masih di_** Akademi.**_" Bibirku mulai berbicara lagi.  
"Itu,,, adalah hal terindah untukku." Sial! Bibirku enggan untuk berhenti.

Ia memandangku tajam. _**Netra Jelaganya**_mengintimidasi netra_** Emerald**_ milikku.  
Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana wajahnya saat ini. Garis rahang yang tegas, tubuh atletis dan kulit yang masih putih pucat tetapi tidak seperti mayat. Aku selalu mengagumi ciptaan_** Kami-sama**_ yang ada didepanku. Bagaimana bisa wajahnya dipahat dengan sempurna seperti itu?!

"Pergilah Sakura." Aku mendengarnya. Ia mengusirku.

**'Bila rindu ini, masih milikmu**  
**Ku hadirkan sebuah**  
**Tanya untukmu,**  
**Harus berapa lama**  
**Aku menunggumu**  
**Aku menunggumu**  
**Aku menunggumu'**

"Apakah aku masih mempunyai kesempatan untuk bisa mendapatkanmu Sasuke-_kun_?" Aku menggigit bibir bawahku. Menahan isakan yang siap meluncur kapan saja dari bibirku.

Sasuke tetap diam, tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Katakan Sasuke-_kun_," aku sedikit berteriak. Suaraku terdengar aneh!

Sasuke menatapku sekilas, sebelum akhirnya ia berkata.

"Kau masih menyimpan perasaan bodohmu itu Sakura?!"

Aku tersenyum getir.  
Apa katanya? Perasaan bodoh?!  
Kau yang bodoh Sasuke-_kun_!  
Tidak bisa merasakan cinta yang selama ini kuberi!

**'Dalam hati ku menunggu**  
**Dalam hati ku menunggu**  
**Aku**  
**Dalam lelah ku menunggu**  
**Dalam hati ku menunggu**  
**Aku**  
**Masih menunggu'**

"Aku akan tetap menunggumu Sasuke-_kun_. Menunggumu untuk kembali ke _**Konoha**_. Kembali padaku." Ucapku tegas.

Ia mendecih.

**'Bila rindu ini masih milikmu**  
**Ku hadirkan sebuah**  
**Harus berapa lama**  
**(Harus berapa lama)**  
**Aku menunggumu**  
**Aku menunggumu**  
**Aku menunggu'**

Aku tersenyum manis kepadanya.  
Ketika aku hendak meninggalkannya, hal yang tidak pernah aku bayangkan terjadi.

Sasuke menarik pergelangan tanganku dan membawaku kedalam dekapan dada bidangnya yang hangat.

Aku mengerjapkan mata,

"Sa.. Sasuke-kun," kataku terbata.

"Sakura,, jangan pergi." Aku tertohok mendengar permintaannya.

Aku tidak pernah pergi darinya kan? Seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau kau memang mencintaiku, jangan pernah pergi dariku. Tunggu aku Sakura." Sasuke berkata lagi.

Kata-katanya kali ini membuat napasku tercekat. Astaga!

**"Jangan. Pernah. Pergi. Dariku. Dan. Jangan. Pernah. Jatuh. Cinta. Kepada. Pria. Lainnya. Selain. Diriku!"** Ia berkata tegas. Lebih tepatnya memerintahku.

Aku mengangguk dan membalas pelukannya.

Dan lagi-lagi hal yang tidak pernah kubayangkan terjadi.

Sasuke menciumku! Tepat dibibirku. Ia menggodaku!  
Dan aku merasa puas kali ini.  
Setidaknya perasaanku sudah terbalas.

Setelah menciumku. Sasuke membisikkan kata-kata yang semakin membuat wajahku merona, dan pergi meninggalkanku. Tapi kali ini, ia berjanji untuk kembali.

"Tunggu aku kembali calon _**Nyonya Uchiha**_"

**'Aku menunggumu**

**Dalam hati ku menunggu**  
**Dalam lelah ku menunggu**  
**Dalam hati ku menunggu**  
**Dalam lelah ku menunggu**  
**Dalam hati ku menunggu'**

Ya! Aku akan selalu menunggumu Sasuke-_kun_!  
Menunggumu pulang ke Konoha.  
Kembali kedalam dekapanku sekali lagi.  
Terima kasih Sasuke_-kun._  
Terima kasih sudah mau membalas perasaan bodohku ini.  
Terima kasih telah mengizinkan aku untuk menunggumu.  
Menunggu janjimu yang ingin menjadikanku seorang Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

Terima kasih, Sasuke_-kun..._

**-End of Sakura POV-**

**.**

**.**

**-Normal POV-**

Setelah kejadian tidak terduga itu, Sakura segera kembali menuju Konoha dengan perasaan yang berbunga-bunga.  
Misinya berhasil.  
Ia berhasil membawa bunga kaca itu.  
Dan ia juga berhasil membawa Sasuke ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-END-**


End file.
